


Wonderful Tonight

by dollylux



Series: The Way We Fall [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, Birthday Dinner, Established Relationship, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: Jared and Jensen celebrate Jensen's birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Merin <3

“Don’t make me.”

“Jensen,” Jared sighs, his smile small and indulgent and endlessly patient. Jensen doesn’t know how he puts up with him. “C’mon, we’ve talked about this. It’s just for dinner. It’s your birthday.”

“But I just wanna spend my birthday with you,” Jensen says, forcing his bottom lip out as he leans in close to his boyfriend of nearly a year and a half, tucking his hands down into Jared’s front pockets and trying to look as cute and convincing as possible. “That’s not too much to ask for, is it?" 

“We’re going to New Orleans for a week in a few days. I promise we’ll have a birthday dinner for you every single night.” Jared doesn’t shift away from Jensen even though they’re standing on the front porch of his parents’ house, doesn’t move his hips back even as Jensen’s sneaky, greedy fingers push in to try and rub at the side of his dick tucked there. “Go on. Ring the bell.”

Jensen sighs, defeated. Even his shoulders slump.

“Gimme a kiss at least.”

Jared grins, that big grin that Jensen fell in love with the very first second, and Jensen can’t help but feel like the most beautiful thing in the world as Jared dips down and kisses him, soft and familiar with the most delicious zip of heat that makes Jensen chase after his mouth when he pulls back. Jared’s nostrils flare as he breathes hard and licks his lips, but he nods firmly down at the doorbell next to Jensen’s hand. 

“You’re so mean to me,” Jensen says, thumb sliding over the doorbell and pressing in.

Dinner is as awkward and dragging as Jensen knew it would be, and he hopes he conveys to Jared with just his eyes how unfair it is that he’s having to eat his mom’s dry meatloaf for his birthday when he could be eating dick. Jared had been insistent on them coming over, had been the one to call Donna and make all the arrangements, and Jensen’s feeling a little like a child again as he shuffles around the peas and mashed potatoes on his plate, trying so hard not to listen to the great, gaping silence that overtakes the table after the conversation dies down.

“Where is Mackenzie?” Donna says suddenly, glancing at the clock on the wall behind Jensen’s head and reaching for her phone in her pocket. Jared clears his throat beside Jensen, shifting in his seat and paying an amazing amount of attention to his own meatloaf.

“Hey,” Jensen says, quiet and just for Jared, feeling his father’s eyes on them but not really caring if he’s making him uncomfortable right now. He puts his hand on Jared’s, thumb rubbing at the prominent jut of his thumb knuckle. “You okay?”

“Yeah, babe. I’m good.” Jared leans in and presses a kiss to Jensen’s forehead, the up-tip of his nose burrowing into Jensen’s soft, unstyled hair to breathe, indulging them both for a few seconds.

“Love you,” Jensen whispers.

Three more kisses against his hairline, and he’s smiling when they break apart again, his cheeks flushed as his heart swells quietly in his chest.

He has never been more loved than he is right now, never been more thoroughly, completely accepted.

The front door rattles and clunks and suddenly opens, letting in the chilly March evening air and Mac and Evan, both of them looking harried.

“Sorry we’re late! Big wreck on I-20. Happy birthday, Jen!” Mac sets down a gift bag and wraps her arms around Jensen from behind, giving him a squeeze and a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Jensen rubs her sweater-covered arms and hugs her back as best as he can, and he’s confused when Evan and Mac just sit down at the table and don’t reach for the food immediately.

Jensen realizes then that all eyes are on him, big and expectant, like he’s supposed to give a speech.

He blinks, his fork hitting the plate with a thunk.

“Uh,” he says, grabbing his napkin and wiping his mouth in case he has a hunk of greens hanging out. “Guys. What’s--”

“Jensen?”

Jensen looks over and realizes that Jared is standing up, that he looks downright terrified in a way Jensen has never seen. He’s standing up himself before he even realizes it, everything else falling away except Jared, Jared, Jared.

He realizes, his heart shattering in his chest, that there are tears in Jared’s eyes.

“Jay, what’s--”

“I’ve thought about this so much. Probably started thinking about it that first weekend we met. Maybe even during Thanksgiving dinner when you kept looking at me.” Jared smiles at him, sweet and secret, and Jensen feels a flush spread across his neck for the reminder of it, for having this all said in front of his mom and dad.

“I know I could’ve done it anywhere. That I could do it next week in New Orleans, on some rooftop overlooking the French Quarter, that I could do it in bed with you in my arms, that I could take you anywhere in the world and do it, but it only seemed right to do it here, to come back to this house, the place where I fell in love with you.”

“Jared,” Jensen breathes, tears rushing to his own eyes, hot and stinging. His heart hammers desperately in his chest, and he feels in his bones what’s about to happen, but he won’t let himself even think it, doesn’t want to be wrong.

“To say that you make me happy is… so small. So insignificant in comparison to the truth. To how I really feel. Saying I love you isn’t enough. You make me feel whole. You make me feel not alone. You make me feel supported and like I’m strong and capable, and like I don’t have to be either of those things all the time because you’ll always be here for me, no matter what happens.” 

“I will,” Jensen says, fast and immediate, reaching for Jared’s big hand and lacing their fingers together, pulling them against his chest, trying to anchor himself. “Always.”

“Jesus Christ,” Jared says under his breath, the words trembling so hard it’s audible. He sucks in a deep breath with his eyes closed, his whole face tight like he’s about to cry.

Everyone in the room gasps when Jared goes down on one knee, his mom letting out a cry that she muffles behind her hand. He pulls out a black velvet box and opens it up, revealing a thick, matte silver band with a small diamond set right into it. 

“Jensen,” Jared says, tipping his face up with a grin that feels like a light flickering on in Jensen’s chest, “will you please, please marry me?”

Jensen folds down on himself, his own knees hitting the hardwood floor of his childhood home, pressed so close their chests are together, hearts hammering like fists against their chests, trying to get at each other.

He nods because he can’t speak just yet, tears spilling down his cheeks as his chin trembles, and he leans into the hand Jared has spread on his cheek.

“Yes,” he whispers against his lips, jumpy, damp gasps passing back and forth between them. “Yes, yes, God, yes.”

There’s cool metal being pushed onto his left ring finger and then his face is held firmly in two hands and his mouth is taken in a kiss that feels devouring, that feels like unfiltered emotion. He grips Jared’s wrists as his face is held and he kisses him back as hard as he can while his breath shudders, tears streaming down his face.

It takes a few seconds, but he realizes there are cheers erupting from behind him, Mom and Mac, and the guys are laughing and clapping. He squeezes his eyes shut tight, pressing his forehead to Jared’s as he blushes, an apology for kissing his boyfriend so passionately at _dinner_ on the tip of his tongue.

“Congratulations, boys,” Alan says, drawing Jensen’s attention away from Jared at last to meet his father’s eyes, his own wide and stunned.

His dad had never said a word after Jensen came out to them, had never spoken about it since. He’s cordial to Jared, polite when they call or come over, but he’s never acknowledged what they are, has always looked away when they even stand a little too close to each other.

“T-Thanks, Dad,” he replies, trying not to look too shocked, and Alan’s smile is brief and small before he looks away, clearing his throat and wiping his mouth with a napkin.

“Get over here, lemme see!” Mac says, reaching for Jensen with gimme-hands.

The rest of dinner passes by in a blur, the cake tasting like air and the gifts sweet but pale in comparison to the one glinting on his finger.

He’s gonna have a husband soon.

It’s quiet when they settle into Jared’s truck, Jensen tucked up close on the benchseat, their hands tangled together, always, always.

“What’re you thinkin’ about?” Jared asks, pressing a kiss against Jensen’s temple and keeping his mouth there.

“Dad,” Jensen manages to say, his throat tight around the word, around all of the unresolved fear there. Jared gives his hand a squeeze, nose nuzzling along the point of his jaw.

“He already knew.” Jared’s voice is so soft and warm, everything Jensen needs to feel safe, and it’s right against his ear. He closes his eyes and listens. “I called him last week and we had a long talk before I asked for his permission. He said yes. I only had to ask once.”

Jensen takes a deep breath that comes out slowly, leaving him feeling a hundred pounds lighter. Leave it up to Jared to come in and ease a lifetime’s worth of crippling fear and issues with a single phone call.

“I’m going to make you so happy,” Jensen says, the words low with conviction. “I promise.”

“You already do,” Jared replies, like it’s so simple. 

And maybe it is.


End file.
